<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My lovely puppy by CicoLilia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119321">My lovely puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia'>CicoLilia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dog Eivor, M/M, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relax. Sigurd is Not going to fuck a dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代au，是哥x男艾，艾沃尔♂是狗，字面意思，做爱的时候会变成人 ，我暂时还没有进入到操狗这一领域，他对哥的感情真的好像那种听话又亲人的大型犬，很雷希望大家不要打我୧(๑•̀⌄•́๑)૭</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Sigurd Styrbjornson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My lovely puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      西格徳刚打开家门，他养的狗就热情的跑了过来，围着他欢喜的蹦来蹦去，试图爬到他身上用口水糊湿他的西装，显然已经等候多时。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “艾沃尔，下去。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      西格徳无奈的用手拍着宠物的头，把他放回地上，艾沃尔是一只金毛寻回犬，体型很大，肌肉扎实，站起来能够到西格徳胸口，这要归功于他的食量和他爱运动的习惯，西格徳有一个足够大的院子供他每天撒欢。被主人赶下去的艾沃尔从喉咙里发出几声可怜兮兮的呜咽，摇着尾巴又凑了过来，这次他收敛了些，只是用头去拱西格徳的手。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      都长这么大了还是喜欢撒娇。西格徳无奈的想，但他确实很喜欢，只好先把换衣服的事搁置在一边，他蹲下身子用手摸着大型犬的脑袋，艾沃尔被他养的很好，一身金子似的皮毛油光水滑，而艾沃尔显然也很享受来自主人的抚摸，舒服的闭上了眼睛，尾巴高兴的来回晃着。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      艾沃尔是他从宠物店领养回来的，据他们说发现艾沃尔的时候他和他的父母刚遭遇了一起严重的事故，只剩下当时还是只小狗的艾沃尔活了下来，在路边守着父母的尸体，可怜极了，宠物店给艾沃尔做了检查，打了些疫苗，因为他当时太小就没有绝育，他们提醒西格徳等他长大之后要记得带他去绝育，不过西格徳到现在都还没做这件事，至于原因……</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      艾沃尔在享受了一会儿抚摸后就跑开了，直接上了楼，不知道他想做些什么，这让西格徳终于有了些自己的时间，他换上居家的服装，准备给自己做点晚饭吃，之后再带艾沃尔出去溜溜， 不过很快，他意识到自己的计划可能得做一些调整。正当他滑动手机看看有没有什么新消息时，他看到楼梯的扶手上探出了半个头，一双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛直盯着他看，“西格徳。”这个凭空冒出来的人开始叫他的名字。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      他发音越来越标准了。西格徳想。他叹了口气，放下手机缓步走到楼梯前，发现艾沃尔正跪在上面，人类形态，看上去不过二十出头，一头金发随意的披散着，全裸，不过还保留了尾巴和耳朵，此刻正睁大眼睛看向他，眼神里带了些讨好的意味。这种变形始于艾沃尔的第一次发情期，当时西格徳亲眼目睹了对方的变形，差点以为自己是精神病发作出现幻觉，尤其是之后艾沃尔还想跟他交配，初次发情的艾沃尔比现在还小一点，这让西格徳很有罪恶感，还好他现在已经长大了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “西格徳。”艾沃尔又开口了，这是他目前唯一会说的单词，接着他四肢着地慢慢的向西格徳爬过来，他不会走路，只能模仿动物时期的动作。地上铺着一层羊绒地毯，这保护了艾沃尔现在相对细嫩的膝盖，在发现对方的特殊情况后西格徳就装上了这层地毯，尽管平时处理上面的狗毛让他非常头疼，不过看来还是值得的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “坐下。”西格徳简短的命令，艾沃尔立刻停在了原地，尾巴在身后一晃一晃，等待着下一步的指示，西格徳往楼上走去，经过艾沃尔时拍了拍他的脑袋，这让对方从喉咙里发出了某种小动物似的声音，他示意艾沃尔跟上。在艾沃尔刚开始变形的时候，西格徳还会抱着不会走路的他在家里四处转悠，现在艾沃尔虽然更让人省心了些但也更重了，抱起来十分费力，他的这个习惯也只能随之放弃。不过艾沃尔不怎么介意这个问题，他安静的跟在西格徳后面，尾巴在身后晃来晃去。一般来说，艾沃尔变成人是出于以下两种原因：1、他发情了，2、他觉得西格徳需要疏解一下性欲，大部分情况下是后者。无论是哪种情况他们都需要做一做，然后他的小狗就会恢复成狗的形态，实际上从初次的变形之后艾沃尔就不太喜欢给他看自己是如何转变的，往往都是在他看不见的地方悄悄进行，之后他一转身就会看见一个裸男。西格徳走到自己的房间门口，指了一下床，艾沃尔立刻爬了上去，显然已经对流程非常熟悉了。西格徳则去拿毛巾，安全套和润滑剂。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      他回到床前，艾沃尔正毫无羞耻的袒露着私处，金色的耻毛下是一根尺寸可观的性器，他用手摸了摸艾沃尔的侧脸，对方从喉咙里发出柔软的哼声，闭上眼睛蹭他的手，胡须扎的他有些痒。他爬到床上，翻过艾沃尔的身体把毛巾铺在他们身下，对方睁大眼睛好奇的看着他。小狗不会忍耐，有的时候会把床单搞得一团糟，他记得有一次艾沃尔还在高潮时尿了出来，他的小狗当时发情的厉害，哆哆嗦嗦的要个不停，射了一次又一次，到最后实在榨不出存货，只能边哭边任由尿液淅淅沥沥的往外流，看上去凄惨又可怜，虽然事后不到两小时他就又活蹦乱跳了。啊，狗的精力真旺盛。西格徳挤进艾沃尔的双腿之间，对方顺从的把腿又张开了些，暴露出会阴和更深处的后穴，水溶性的润滑剂被挤在了这道缝隙里，突然的凉意让艾沃尔打了个颤，他的耳朵也不自觉的抖动，但还是张着腿任由西格徳侵犯他的隐私部位。更多的润滑剂被挤在他的股缝中，甚至濡湿了尾根，接着是西格徳的手指，艾沃尔在异物侵入时含糊的哼唧了一声，他知道接下来会很舒服，忍不住来回晃着尾巴，脸上的神情就像他金毛形态时等待自己最爱吃的小零食。艾沃尔的体内紧致又火热，收缩着吸吮，圈着指根的环状肌肉在手指的扩张下逐渐软化，软乎乎的包裹着他，西格徳又加进了更多手指，按揉他的前列腺，把这个小洞变得湿润且放松，他的小狗一直在低声的叫，欣然接受这来自内部的快感，屁股在毛巾上磨蹭着去配合他的手。西格徳又加了一次润滑剂，把艾沃尔的下体弄得湿乎乎的，小狗的阴茎也在逐渐勃起，看上去亟需安慰。他握住了那根性器，艾沃尔发出一声惊喘，向上供着腰，像是在渴求更多，前后夹击的快感让他呻吟的更大声了。西格徳担心艾沃尔会射的太早，这会影响他们的体验，变形后的艾沃尔拥有人类的不应期，尤其是在他没有发情的时候，而当他处在不应期时，他不会很高兴，虽然还是会配合西格徳。于是他觉得是时候让他们两个都舒服了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      他给艾沃尔戴上套子，把对方翻了过去，他比较喜欢这个姿势，主要是艾沃尔的尾巴会一直摇来摇去，而正面位时就会一直抽到他的大腿内侧，打的他阳痿。艾沃尔跪趴在床上，从喉咙里发出兴奋的呜呜声，他转头看向西格徳，眉毛向下撇着，透着一股可怜委屈之情，尾巴却摇的很欢，他抓住对方的腰。人形的艾沃尔肌肉结实，覆盖着一层浅浅的脂肪，这使他的手感良好，尤其是胸部，放松状态下的胸肌柔软又富有弹性，可以被揉捏出各种形状，他有一次想试着用艾沃尔的胸肌夹住自己的阴茎，这可能有点痒，他的小狗一直在他下面动来动去，睁大了那双狗狗眼可怜兮兮的盯着他看，幸亏他已经看了很多年了，早就对艾沃尔的委屈眼神有了抵抗力。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      艾沃尔在被进入时发出一声拔高的尖叫，他的腰塌的更低了，向后拱着屁股，抓着床单止不住的喘息呜咽，西格徳自己并没有戴套，他可爱的小狗从来不介意他内不内射的问题，他什么都不懂，只会欢喜的接受主人给他的一切。被扩张后的小洞依然紧致，紧紧的吸着西格徳，讨好的收缩着，给插入其中的阴茎带来被绞紧吸吮的快感。西格徳捏着艾沃尔的胯，有力的操他，性器顶端碾过他的前列腺再直接操进深处，囊袋沉重的拍击在他的会阴上，把艾沃尔撞的直往前倾，又被西格徳按回原位，他的小狗显然舒服极了，发出一连串杂乱的母音，抓着床单放肆的尖叫，尾巴一甩一甩，西格徳只能抓住对方的尾根，省的他打到自己，这又引出一声变了调的呻吟，艾沃尔甚至开始叫他的名字了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “啊…呜，西，西格徳…啊，呜呜……”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      只凭他的名字实在很难听出来艾沃尔是想要更多还是在抗拒，他揉捏着手里的尾巴，这使得他的小狗趴在床上抖个不停，西格徳想着之后或许应该多教给对方一些单词的念法，比方说能清晰传达肯定以及否定含义的那些。他抓着艾沃尔的尾根把他的下半身固定在一个合适的位置，阴茎猛得挺了进去，艾沃尔可怜兮兮的叫了一声，尾音融化在一片黏糊的喘息中，他的上半身彻底倒在了床上，只剩下腰和臀部高高抬起承受来自身后的侵犯，他的手哆哆嗦嗦的摸上了自己的性器，按自己喜欢的手法来回撸动着，沉浸在快感中。西格徳的气味和声音让他感到安心，他很喜欢和西格徳做这件事，一是因为确实很舒服，二是他喜欢西格徳，他把脸埋进枕头里，嗅着上面西格徳的味道，在主人气味的环绕下呜咽着射了出来，高潮时无法抵御的快感让他止不住的挣扎。西格徳在这时俯下身子，放慢了进出的节奏，安抚性的摸着他的腰和背，柔声安慰他：“嘘，乖孩子，别动。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      艾沃尔的耳朵抖了抖，想去舔西格徳，却撑不起身体，他吸吸鼻子，从喉咙里发出几声委屈的哽咽，西格徳还在使用他，而高潮后的身体受不了这些刺激，他难耐的扭动着，试图把自己缩成一团，西格徳抓牢了他的腰，艾沃尔又开始对他用狗狗眼攻击了，他转头盯着他看，那双眉毛可怜的皱起，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，一副泫然欲泣的模样，像是受了什么天大的委屈，要知道这小家伙平时可养尊处优的很，西格徳无论什么都会给他最好的，可艾沃尔就是爱撒娇，稍微训斥他几句就会趴在地上可怜兮兮的摇尾巴，眼神别提多委屈了，简直让人拿他没办法。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      西格徳闭上眼睛，假装什么都没看见，在对方腰上的软肉处捏了两把，他的小狗哼唧了几声，又被撞成断断续续的呻吟。其实艾沃尔还挺会叫的……西格徳在心里想着，俯下身去亲对方毛茸茸的耳朵，他比艾沃尔高一截，这使得这个动作变得相对容易，小狗显然喜欢这种亲近，又开始呜呜咽咽的讨好他，他抓着艾沃尔的腰最后冲刺了几下，射进了对方持续收缩着的肠道里，艾沃尔发出一声含糊的低鸣，眼睛茫然的睁大，过了几秒，他大概知道这一切终于结束了，于是凑过去舔西格徳的侧脸，他很喜欢事后黏糊，不过西格徳还需要给他们做点清洁，艾沃尔精力很旺盛，想必不会被一次不算激烈的性爱榨干体力，于是他走下床，无视了身后艾沃尔可怜巴巴的视线，示意他跟自己进主卧附带的卫生间。艾沃尔总体还是很听话的，也知道接下来要干什么，进了卫生间后就自觉的爬进了浴缸里，他甚至已经会调成自己喜欢的温度然后放水了，西格徳让水在浴池里浅浅铺了一层，接着跨了进来，艾沃尔急不可耐的扑到他身上开始舔他，他很少和艾沃尔接吻，对方学不会这个技能，一般只会发展成艾沃尔单方面舔他的脸。他拿掉还挂在艾沃尔腿间的已经派不上用场的安全套，开始清洗他的狗狗，被使用过的后穴轻易的容纳进了他的手指，发烫的软肉含着他，艾沃尔无措的贴在他身上，从喉咙里发出柔软的呻吟，先前被他射进去的精液随着他的动作从对方的身体里流出，消失在水流里，他注意到艾沃尔的性器又开始充血，对方应该是渡过了不应期，而此时他的小狗正贴在他身上，睁大眼睛无辜的看着他，于是他决定给艾沃尔来个快而舒适的手活，他开始按揉对方的前列腺，同时用力撸动他的阴茎，突然的快感让小狗缩进了他的怀里，艾沃尔把头埋在他的颈窝处胡乱的拱着，双腿打着颤几乎跪不住，一边叫一边抓紧了他，他用手指圈住对方的龟头来回套弄着，艾沃尔受不了似的缩着腰，发出带有泣音的娇声，后穴夹紧了他的手指。他的小狗总是容易沉溺于快感，发情期的时候尤其，有时候他不得不给艾沃尔用些小玩具，毕竟他没时间一整天都陪在小狗的身边满足他，一开始他还有点罪恶感，之后他发现艾沃尔竟然自己学会怎么用了，能用一根带振动功能的玩具把自己玩到高潮，屁股里还夹着东西就向他爬过来，依偎在他的腿上，一边发着抖一边讨要来自主人的抚摸。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      他用拇指揉弄着艾沃尔的尿道口，对方显然已经快到极限了，前液流个不停，在一下用力的刮蹭之后颤抖着射了出来，高潮时的艾沃尔脸上泛着兴奋的潮红，眼睛失焦的盯着空中的某个点，嘴巴半张着，隐约可以看到里面的舌尖。西格徳亲了亲他陷入茫然状态的小狗，拔掉浴池的塞子让刚刚的痕迹随着水流一起消失，现在他得给艾沃尔好好洗个澡了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      晚上西格徳准备睡觉的时候艾沃尔已经恢复成了大型犬的形态，摇着尾巴光明正大的钻进他的被窝里挤在他身边，像个大型暖炉。他摸着那身手感良好的皮毛，心情还是有些复杂的，一方面他觉得这实在有点变态，另一方面他又觉得艾沃尔也很喜欢这样而且他起码没有搞过动物形态的。艾沃尔不知道他矛盾的心理，他只是单纯的爱着西格徳，他会永远爱他。</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>END</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其实写的时候去查了下公狗的发情期然后发现他们没有特定的，一般都是母狗发情，公狗闻到味道了就会被动开始，然后我觉得那我这样写岂不是很不严谨，但是转念一想，黄文管那么多干嘛，爽就行了。我就烂.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>